


Apologies

by Vinushuka



Series: Life inside and outside Dir en grey [12]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo calls Toshiya to tell him about the incident with Ryota and is positively surprised by Toshiya's reaction. At the studio Uta want's to know what happened and presents Ryota's apologies to Kyo.  After a short discussion they come up with a potential explanation to Ryota's aggressive behavior. To Uta's surprise Kyo asks him for a date. After some consideration Kyo is not sure anymore if that was a wise thing to do but there is one thing he is certain of: He wants to win Toshiya back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

Although Kyo had slept the night without nightmares he didn’t feel rested or relaxed in the morning. Last evening’s events kept haunting him with nasty flash-backs. He decided that he would go to the studio after all to see what the guys were up to but first he would call Toshiya.

“Good morning beautiful”, he said with his softest voice. “How was your day?”

“Err, good morning”, Toshiya replied slightly astonished. “I kept myself busy by planning the gym. I already ordered the equipment you recommended. They should arrive next week. I’m also planning to buy a new bed.”

“Hmm, new bed sounds promising”, Kyo murmured but started then to wonder if there was something fishy going on. “Did you have fun and break the old one in the process?” he joked trying to hide his anxiety.

“Don’t be silly! My old bed is worn out and too narrow. I’m buying a double bed instead”, Toshiya explained. “How was your night out?” he asked to change the subject to a safer one.

“I was celebrating with Uta and his brother but the evening didn’t end up very well”, Kyo confessed.

“What happened?” Toshiya asked sounding very worried.

“He wanted to fuck me in the lavatory”, Kyo replied bluntly.

“WHAT? Did he do something to force you? I will punch that son of a bitch in the face if he laid his dirty hands on you”, Toshiya almost screamed at Kyo.

“No, he didn’t. I threatened to cut his fingers off if he wouldn’t let me go. And please, don’t punch him in the nose. It’s already broken”, Kyo joked amused by Toshiya’s reaction.

“Since when have you started to feel protective about me?” he asked when Toshiya didn’t say anything.

“Since now. You are so tiny. I don’t want anybody to hurt you”, Toshiya huffed trying to calm down.

“I could defend myself very well even though the guy was taller than you.”

“Does Uta know about this?” Toshiya finally asked.

“No, I haven’t told him yet, I was planning to do it today. He deserves to know what his little brother is up to.”

“Okay, that’s good. Please be careful whom you date!” Toshiya insisted.

“You’re starting to sound like my mother when I was young”, Kyo snickered feeling delighted. Toshiya still cared about him.

When Kyo had finished his call he felt much better. He wanted to share this unfortunate incident with Toshiya who was a reliable keeper of his secrets. Talking with Uta was going to be much more difficult but necessary.

      Both Takumi and Uta were at the studio when Kyo arrived there. They both were honing their guitar riffs and arguing about the best ways to play. Uta was definitely delighted that Kyo came but something seemed to bother him.

“Can I talk with you in private?” Uta asked when Takumi wasn’t close enough to hear them. They stepped out of the studio and sat down in the small kitchen facility at the entrance hall.

“Can you tell me what happened yesterday? Ryota was completely devastated this morning but he wouldn’t tell me what it was all about.”

“He tried to force me into making love with him”, Kyo replied calmly although he felt again the shivers of disgust in his body.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry about that”, Uta replied sounding almost desperate. “Did he hurt you?” Uta asked his cheeks flushed and hands shaking of the shock.

“No, but I would have hurt him, if he hadn’t let go off me”, Kyo murmured.

“I’ve wondered lately how aggressive and quick tempered he has become. Alcohol doesn’t seem to suit him at all. When he was younger he was the epitome of kind-heartedness and calm, a real gentle giant, but not anymore”, Uta told Kyo.

“Are you sure he’s not taking any drugs to build up his body mass?” Kyo asked alarmed by Uta’s words. When Kyo started to work out he was more than once offered all kinds of magic pills to grow muscles faster. Steroids were a real menace in body building circuits.

“Come to think of it, he has gained weight considerably within a year or so”, Uta pondered. There had to be a reasonable explanation to all this and he was desperate to find it.

       “Anyways, he asked me to apologize you for him. His train left an hour ago and he didn’t have your contact information so he couldn’t do it himself.

“Apologize accepted”, Kyo promised. “But I think you should have a serious discussion with him about this. Nothing justifies ruining his health. If he wants to earn his living as a professional football player he has to work hard for it. There are no shortcuts.” Kyo if anyone knew that. He’d gone into extremities to improve his singing and keep his body in a prime condition.

“I know that but maybe he doesn’t. Ryota has always been the stubborn one, always wanting things to be done in his way. That’s what I meant when I said that siblings can be very different. We are like from a different planet.”

“I can see that and therefore I would like to know you better. Maybe we should go out just the two of us and talk about things?” Kyo proposed before his courage would fail him. He wasn’t particularly good at asking someone out on a date. “Would next week be okay?”

Uta gazed at Kyo looking surprised. “Err, why not. Just propose a time. Your schedules are much more critical than mine”.

“Fine, I will give you a call when I have reviewed my schedules”, Kyo promised feeling proud of himself.

      There wasn’t much to do at the studio for Kyo, so he left after the lunch time and went for a long walk in the Imperial gardens close by. The wide lawns, small forest groves and ponds of the garden calmed down his restless mind. He sat on a wooden bench and watched how crows searched for something to eat in the thickets and treetops. They were a bit noisy to his liking but clever enough to turn every stick and stone to find what they wanted. Also Kyo knew what he wanted.  He had to win Toshiya back and he was ready go to any extremes to do it.

      While sitting there Kyo started to have second thoughts about his date with Uta. Was it really wise to involve new people in his complex life right now? He knew he wasn’t ready to start a new relationship but he needed a friend he could trust and spend some time with. He just had to do something to keep the pain away until their rehearsal week.

       Things would surely brighten up when the band was back together and he would be close to Toshiya once more. Besides he could then turn to Kaoru for help. Their relationship had experienced its ups and downs but the solid foundation had lasted even when Kyo stole Toshiya from him.  Kyo would probably have to use all his persuasion skills to talk Kaoru into helping him with Toshiya, but it wouldn’t hurt to try.

       Before taking a subway back home Kyo visited Yasukuni Shrine to say his prayers for those who had given their lives for their country and to thank for a chance to clarify his thoughts in a beautiful place like this.  Only a week to go. He could do it!


End file.
